From the Inside
by AnAnnaGrin
Summary: One Shot. A shortened version of what I think should happen after PotC2. Spoilers PotC2.


If you know of meeeeeee... I am back... Again...

I wrote a PotC fiction a few years ago, and it was terribly sad. Then I saw PotC2 and I cried. This is a second try, and I will say that this one is, a lot less depressing. This contains spoilers for the end of the 2nd movie, but takes place afterwards. Furthermore, Disney has loads of coincidences. Why can't I have some of my own? ♥♥

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is a Captain Jack doll and some pirate clothes, and I wouldn't own those if my parents hadn't of bought them for me. Disney owns everything.

"_From the Inside"_

The ocean lay still and silent, a crystalline blue. Neither land nor ship could be seen for some distance. The sea maintained the picturesque visage of serenity.

About fifty miles south of this calm site, the crew of a vessel that was, at the moment, being navigated by their formerly dead, formerly undead, former enemy, was fighting for their lives in a terrible storm that would, unless their bad luck drastically improved, more than likely kill them all.

But, back to the calm site. At the precise moment that the storm reached it's climax, twenty feet (and steadily moving deeper) beneath the surface , a sea monster, commonly known as the mighty Kraken was suffering from a terrible case of indigestion and, curiously, a splitting headache. The Kraken was well aware that it probably wasn't normal for it to suffer from those ailments, and thought that maybe it had eaten something that didn't agree with his (oddly) sensitive stomach. It deceased its decent into the dark abyss, and opted for venturing the now one hundred plus feet back to the surface to feed on some smaller fish to settle his tummy. He knew there must have been something to the smaller creatures. Why else would wales feed only on plankton?

Close to the surface, a school of tuna swam buy. He stretched his jaws wide and allowed the water, as well as the unknowing fishies, to flow into his mouth.

Still close to the surface, the Kraken felt an improvement in his health, and thought to himself that this was a good idea, and that he should do it more often.

Unfortunately for the Kraken, this, followed immediately by, "Hey, how did that get there?" was the last thing he ever thought, as a cutlass blade protruded from the inside of his head, right between his eyes.

The dead squid floated to the surface, and the cutlass moved in a sawing motion, until a large slit stretched from the original point of entry to about three feet above his eyes.

Tan, blood stained hand slipped through first, then stretched the space wider. Faded blue coat-clad arms followed, then drug up the rest of the weight. Red bandana, beaded, dread locked hair, kohl-lined eyes, and then gold capped teeth beneath lips drawn back in a disgusted sneer.

Captain Jack Sparrow sat atop the reeking dead sea monster, covered in blood and a terrible mucus. He took in his surroundings and sniffed.

"Still don't think it's that bad," he said, and glanced around again. To the south, he noticed a diminishing storm cloud, and a ship growing closer on the horizon, more than likely blown off course by aforementioned storm. Jack took a chance and glanced at his compass.

For the first time in a quite a while, a wicked grin crossed his face.

"Nay, I don' think it's that bad at all..."

And that is how I believe the next one should begin, although I'm fairly certain it won't. I just went with the idea that Captain Jack always makes an entrance, and that's what came out. I think that if I had wanted to make something longer than a one shot, I wouldn't of had him found by Will, Elizabeth, and everyone else, and it could have been pretty epic, but I don't stick with stories that well, and decided this would be for the better. Bye the way, the reason that the Kraken had a headache, I believe, was because Jack was singing. Loudly. And off key. And he had a tummy ache because of the staggering, sword carrying pirate. Yes... I dissected a squid once in biology, and all of its organs were in one place, and it was very easy to cut through, so I figure that a Kraken is just like that on a much larger level. Yesh...

Thanks to everyone that read! Please review. Now.

- Anna, the Dread Pirate (Captain) Jill.


End file.
